1. Field
The example embodiments generally relate to a method and an apparatus for cleaning a substrate. More particularly, the example embodiments relate to a method of cleaning a substrate to remove contaminants on the substrate using a laser-induced shock wave, and an apparatus for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit devices such as semiconductor devices, flat panel display devices, and the like are generally manufactured through various processes. For example, a series of unit processes such as a deposition process, an etching process, a cleaning process, and the like may be performed on a substrate such as a semiconductor substrate or a glass substrate. Particularly, the cleaning process may be performed to remove contaminants on the substrate.
Examples of an apparatus for cleaning a substrate are disclosed in U.S. Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-0170892 and 2003-0106881.
A conventional apparatus for cleaning a substrate includes a laser for generating a laser beam, reflecting mirrors for directing the laser beam onto a laser focus positioned over the substrate, and a focusing lens for focusing the laser beam onto the laser focus, etc.
However, a laser-induced plasma shock wave generated around the laser focus may collide with inner surfaces of a chamber in which the substrate is placed and elements disposed in the chamber as well as the substrate. Thus, the inner surfaces of the chamber and the elements may be damaged. Further, since the plasma shock wave is irradiated in all directions, energy efficiency may be deteriorated, and the time required to perform the cleaning process on the entire surface of the substrate may be increased.